Our Xiao Lu
by PUuPpyyto
Summary: KyuHan ? HunHan ? KyuMin ? Kyuhyun menyukai Luhan.. Luhan tidak menyadarinya dan terpesona pada seorang misterius yang dikejar oleh pria berjas hitam dan Sungmin yang harus menelan rasa sakit untuk Kyuhyun.. Its teenager love life.. Hurts n sweet #sumary geje #langsung baca aja RCL for me :') CHAPT 2UPDATE
1. Chapter 2

**Our Xiao Lu**

**Chapter 1**

**Cast :**

**EXO M's Xi Luhan**

**EXO K's Oh Sehun**

**SJ's Kyuhyun**

**'n other cast **

**– HunHan ? KyuHan ? KyuMin ? or they just spend their live alone ? – **

_"Jika mencintaiku begitu membuatmu menderita.. Aku mohon berhentilah mencintaiku..."_

Xi Luhan, 2010

**Author POV**

"Heyy Lu, kau mau kemana ? Pelajaran akan segera dimulaiii" teriak Baekhyun kepada temannya yang sedang beranjak keluar kelas.. "Aku mengantuuk baekkie.. Hoooaaam.. Kemarin malam aku begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan lukisanku yang akan kukirim untuk mengikuti lomba sabtu besok dan alhasil mataku sekarang sama sekali tidak mau membuka.. See" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk matanya yang menutup lekat seperti terkena lem lengkap dengan kantung matanya yang membuatnya seperti baby panda..

"Ahhh.. Yaa sudahlah.. Tapi kalu sunbae tau kau membolos lagi aku tidak tanggung jawab yaa" kata Baekki akhirnya mengalah untuk melarang Luhan membolos..

"Ne.. Ne" kata Luhan sambil berjalan keluar pintu. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dimana dia akan membolos akhirnya namja berdarah China Korea itu memutuskan untuk merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat di atap geedung sekolah..

"Ahhh segarnyaaa..." kata Luhan merasakan udara Seoul yang masih pagi. Tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak juga pas.. Semua akan terasa pas saat musim semi, bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran, daun daun dengan aneka warna. Luhan sangat menyukai musim semi baginya musim semi adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk melihat indahnya dunia. Luhan duduk di bawah dan menyadarkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat karena kurang tidur ke dinding.. Membiarkan angin bertiup menerbangkan rambutnya menjadi sedikit berantakan..

_Luhannie, apa kau baik-baik saja ?_

_Ani eomma.. Aku tidak pernah merasa baik... _

Luhan selalu merasa bahwa eomma nya yang sudah berbeda alam itu menanyakan pertannyaan itu kepadanya setiap Luhan merasa terpuruk atau sedih. Setidaknya itu membuatnya lebih dekat dengan sosok eommanya yang bahkan wajahnya saja ia tidak begitu ingat.

Setelah memejamkan matanya akhirnya Luhan pun tertidur dalam posisi terduduk di atap sekolah..

_Eomma.. Mianhae... Mianhae_...

_Luhan tidak bermaksud... Eommaaaaaa... Appa..._

"Luu.. Bangunn ! Xi Luhaan !" kata seseorang setengah berteriak berusaha membangunkan Luhan dari mimpi buruknya... Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui Luhan sejak ia masih kecil.

"Sunbae" kata Luhan pelan masih setengah sadar...

"Its okay... Itu hanya mimpii..." katanya sambil menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya.. Pelukan yang bisa dipastikan tidak semua orang bisa merasakannya, mengingat bahwa namja yang sedang memeluk Luhan itu adalah Ice Flower Namsan Senior Art School.

"Sunbaeee" kata Luhan yang sudah sepenuhnya tersadar dari mimpi buruknya...

"Sunbaeeeee" kata Luhan lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Yaaa namja yang sedang memeluk luhan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun sang Ice Flower.

Kyuhyun itu adalah pelindung Luhan

Kyuhyun itu adalah hyung favorite Luhan

Kyuhyun itu adalah rumah Luhan

Kyuhyun itu adalah morfin bagi Luhan

"Kenapa hyung tau aku ada disini ?" tanya Luhan yang heran karena Kyuhyun sepertinya selalu tahu tempat persembunyiaannya..

"_Tentu saja aku selalu tahu dimana hatiku berada_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluk Luhan..

**LUHAN POV**

"Deer.. Kau melamun lagi eoh" katanya sambil menunduk menghadapku...

"Ani... aku hanya berpikir" kataku..

"Apa yang dongsaeng tersayang ku pikirkan,, hmm ?" tanyanya..

"Jika hyung terus-terusan berada disisiku kapan hyung akan mencari pacar ? Bisa-bisa hyung menjadi bujangan lapuk hahaha" kataku menggoda... "Tidak mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun tampan menjadi bujang lapuk.. Ataupun jika itu terjadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab !" jawabnya..

"Aku ? Tanggung jawab apaa ?" jawabku polos..

"Tanggung jawab dengan selalu berada di sisiku.. _Selamanya_" jawaban kyuhyun barusan sontak membuat pipiku merona hebat.. Heyyy, bagaimana pun juga walaupun aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyung ku sendiri.. Tetap saja aku akan berdebar bila dirayu seperti ini..

"Michiesoooo... Aku bisa keripuutt jika harus selamanya menemani setannn sepertimuuuu" jawabku sambil mendorongnya..

Kringggg ...

"Ahh, bel sudah berbunyi.. Kajja hyung kita masuk kelas" jawabku sambil berdiri..

"Aku antar" katanya..

Yahhh beginilah kyuhyun sunbae.. Cho kyuhyun adalah murid kelas 3 yang sangat populer di sekolah. Bersama dengan 3 temannya yang lain, yaitu Siwon hyung, Donghae hyung dan Sungmin hyung. Mereka adalah Namsan Senior Art School_'s flower boy.._ Namsan Senior Art School's _flower boy _yaah itulah yang siswa dan siswi di sekolahku menyebut keempat pria tampan tersebut. Buka hanya tampan untuk bisa menyandang gelar Namsan Senior Art School_'s flower boy _tapi juga harus pintar, memiliki keahlian seni yang diatas rata-rata dan yang paling penting adalah mereka harus dari keluarga seniman terpandang. Mereka sih awalnya risih karena bagaimana bisa seorang namja diibaratkan sebagai setangkai bungai yang cantik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tidak ada yang bisa merubah tradisi yang sudah berjalan sangat lama itu di sekolah ini.

**Kyuhyun -Ice Flower- ** Dari luar kyuhyun hyung terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Kulit putih pucat bak vampire, tatapan tajam dan pendiam.. Tetapi jika dia sudah bersama dengan ketiga _flower boy _yang lain dia akan berubah wujud menjadi evil magnae.. Dia akan dengan sering bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin hyung atau Siwon hyung.. Sedangkan jika bersamaku, dia akan berubah menjadi guardian angel.. pelindungku... Semua orang yang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun secara dekat akan heran melihat ice prince ini yang selalu memperlakukanku seakan aku ini barang pecah belah saja.. Dia akan selalu menuruti permintaanku.. Dia akan selalu ada ...

**Donghae -Sun Flower- **Aku rasa itu cocok buat Donghae hyung.. Dia adalah sosok yang manis, lovable, tampan dan bila ada dia suasana apapun akan menjadi hangat. Donghae adalah ketua Club Menyanyi. Selain bernyanyi ia juga pintar menari. "Born to sing. Life to Dance" begitulah moto hidupnya. Sangat simple dan tidak ada beban -_-''

**Siwon -Magnolia- **Bunga magnolia adalah bunga yang mengambarkan keindahan, kekuatan hidup dan kesempurnaan.. Yaaahh, jangan ditanya mengapa Siwon hyung mendapat gelar Magnolia karena 1 chapter tidak akan cukup -.-

**Sungmin -Cherry Blossom-** Dia adalah siluman, yah aku menganggapnya sebagai siluman. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa terlihat tampan dan feminim dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan. Dan bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki wajah secantik Sungmin hyung dan belum lagi pipi pink nya yang selalu berhasil membuat orang meleleh. Dan bagaiman bisa seseorang dengan umur 19 tahun tapi memiliki wajah imut bak bocah berumur 10 tahun -_-'

"LULUUUUUUUU... XIAO LUUUU" teriak suara cempreng dibelakangku.. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tau kalau itu Baekhyun -_-

"Lulu" kata Baeki yang langsung bergelayut seperti panda dilenganku.. Ohh, ayolahh cukup Tao saja yang menjadi siluman panda di sekolah ini..

"Baekkiii beratttt" kataku..

"Kau.. Dasar ribut" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Baekhyun agar lepas dari tanganku..

"Yakkk.. Kau sunbae setan jangan memonopoli Luhan ku ! Kembalilah ke alam mu" kata Baekyun sambil beradegan seperti seorang cenayang yang sedang mengusir setan.. Jika ini adalah cerita komik maka kalian akan dapat melihat dengan jelas guratan emosi pada kening Kyuhyun..

"Buakakakkak... Kalian harusnya mendaftar jadi pelawak bukannya murid jurusan seni suara" kataku.. "Yakk.. Lulu kauu tega ! Eh, ayoo cepat kita masuk.. Sebentar lagi kan pelajaran Kang songsaenim dan kau setan alas kembalilah ke alammu" kata Baekyun sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari...

"Lu... Xiao Lu" kata kyuhyun pelan dibelakangku tapi samar aku masih bisa mendengarnya.. Sambil terus berlari aku menoleh ke belakang.. Kyuhyun sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi yang hmmm.. Aku tidak tahu itu ekspresi apa.. Dia memang aneh -_-

LUHAN POV END

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Lu... Xiao Lu" kataku pelan..

_Saranghae ..._dan lagi-lagi satu kata itu tidak bisa kuucapkan dengan lantang kepadanya.. Kyu Pabbo..

"Sampai kapan ?" kata seseorang dibelakangku yang sontak membuatku menoleh..

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku menunggu kyu ? Sampai kapan kau akan terus memendam perasaanmu pada rusa kecil itu ?" kata Sungmin dengan raut muka sedih..

"Mian hyung.. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu tapi ..." kataku menggantung.

"Tapi kau memang tidak bisa melupakan Luhan" kata Sungmin melanjutkan kata-kataku barusan seakan dia bisa membaca seluruh pikiranku..

Hening...

"Ahhh.. Kajja kita ke kelas.. Tidak apa-apa Sudahlah tidak usah telalu dipikirkan, tidak apa-apa jika kau masih belum mencintaiku. Mungkin aku yang kurang berusaha untuk membuatmu menyukaiku" kata Sungmin enteng sambil berjalan menuju kelas..

_Setahuku jatuh cinta itu tidak memerlukan usaha.. Jatuh cinta juga tidak bisa dipaksakan hyung..._ kataku dalam hati karena tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin lebih dalam lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Sudah lama aku ingin bertanya padamu kyu.." kata Sungmin yang sekarang berjalan disampingku menuju ke kelas..

"Tanya apa ?"

"Kenapa kau menyukainya ? Apa karena dia adalah namja yang sangat cantik ?" kata Sungmin

"Bukan karena wajahnya. Jika karena wajah bukan cinta namanya tapi tertarik. Hmmm, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukai.. Tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang, hyung" kataku sambil melihat kesamping untuk menyembunyikan mukaku yang pasti sedang memerah hebat.

"Menyebalkan.." kata Sungmin mendengus..

"Dan juga bila bersamanya aku merasa seperti dibutuhkan" kataku pelan..

"Then you called it love ? I doubt it kyu" kata Sungmin. Jujur aku tidak mengerti maksud Sungmin mengatakan itu..

"Kalau kau ? Kenapa kau menyukaiku ? Kau kan cherry blossom flower yang banyak disukai namja dan yeoja" tanyaku balik

"Molla.. Mungkin karena aku bodoh hahahha" jawabnya dengan nada ceria.. Aku tahu dibalik wajah cerianya dia sedang menangis.. Mianhae hyung..

KYUHYUN POV END

**Luhan POV**

"Baekiiii... Aku pulang duluann yaaa" kataku sambil berteriak pada Baekhyun yang sedang disandera oleh Tao yang merengek untuk diantarkan membeli tas baru "Lagi" "untuk yang KE 3X nya dalam seminggu -.-"

"Yakkkk.. Taoo-yaa berhentii merengek dan baiklah aku akan menemanimu berbelanja dan ingattt ini yang terakhir kalinya untuk minggu ini. Arraseo ?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Yes sir" kata Tao girang.

Sebenarnya sih aku paling malas saat-saat pulang sekolah seperti ini karena jujur saja aku akan terlihat seperti anak rusa yang tidak tahu arah tujuan.. Pulang ke rumah ? _Tidak itu adalah pilihan terakhir_..

Bukankah rumah adalah tempat dimana orang-orang terdekatmu sedang menunggumu pulang. Bila memang itu definisi rumah maka rumah yang tinggali selama 17 tahun itu bukanlah rumah.

"Huffftttt" kataku bosan sambil menendang kaleng yang berserakan di tanah..

"Auuuuw.. Appo" kata seseorang berdesis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan..

"Eoh? Shit" umpatku tidak menyangka bahwa tendangan kalengku mengenai kepala seorang namja..

"Chogi... Mianhaee... Aku tidak sengajaaaa.. Mianhaee. Jeogmal mianhaeee" kataku menyesal sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.. Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang bersahabat, lihat saja tatapan matanya yang tajam..

DEG...

Tatapan kami bertemu..

Heyyy,, kenapa waktu seakan berhenti ketika pandangan mata kami bertemu...

Seakan dunia hanya ada aku dan pria bersurai blonde itu... Yang lain ngontrak ajaa..

"Itu diaa.. Cepat tangkap !" kata pria berjas hitam dibelakangku yang membuat kami sama-sama terkejut.. "Haiishh, merusak moment saja !" umpat pria ituu..

Cuppp...

Jika tadi aku terkejut karena tatapan matanya yang seakan bisa menembus tubuhku. Sekarang aku terkejut karena merasakan bibirnya yang menempel di bibirku...

"See you soon baby.. From this time you are mine" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menaikan hoodie hitamnya dan berlarii... "Kejarrrrr !" kata pria berjas hitam yang tadi berteriak dan mereka mengejar pria itu..

Pria pencuri first kiss ku...

Ciuman pertamaku ? Diambil oleh pria asing yang kemungkinan adalah buronan ?

Hahhh ?! -_-

_Tapi jantungku tidak bisa berhenti ..._

_Kenapa ?_

TBC or END ? ;p

Helllooo readerrr,, kenaliin puppy author yang masih baruu di dunia per-yaoi-an -_- Ini ff pertama yang aku post.. Mohon kritik + saran yaa buat perbaikan buat next nya..

Happy reading

Sorry for typooo


	2. Our Xiao Lu chapt 2

**Our Xiao Lu**

**Chapter 2**

**Cast :**

**EXO M's Xi Luhan**

**EXO K's Oh Sehun**

**SJ's Kyuhyun**

**'n other cast**

**– HunHan ? KyuHan ? KyuMin ? or they just spend their live alone ? – **

_"Alasan orang punya dua lengan adalah untuk memeluk orang yang mereka cintai" _

_C K_

**Luhan POV**

_Aku pasti sudah gila ..._

Berulang kali kata-kata tersebut berdengung di kepalaku sambil terus berlari mengejarnya tanpa menimbang lebih lanjut resiko apa yang akan kudapat dari tindakan cerobohku ini.. Aku pasti sudah gila..

_Mungkin gila karena mu .._

"Psssttt.. Kesinii... Pallii Palli..o !" kataku sambil berbisik padanya yang sedang menunduk sambil mengatur nafas karena habis berlari.

"Mwo ?" katanya bingung...

"Yakkkk, mereka mendekat... Kajja !" kataku sambil menarik tangannya secara paksa dan berlari untuk menjauhi sekumpulan pria berbaju serba hitam itu yang kini tengah mengejar kami.

"Belok kanan. Seingatku ada stasiun kereta disana" kata namja itu yang sepertinya telah sadar dari keterkejutannya... Untung saja sekarang jam-jam pulang sekolah sehingga suasana stasiun kereta sedang padat-padatnya. Jadi kami bisa dengan mudah bersembunyi.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membelikanmu tiket kereta.." kataku sambil tersenyum dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari namja berkulit pucat itu..

Pucat dan sendu..

Luhan POV END

**Author POV**

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini ? Yah begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang beribu kali gentayangan dipikiran luhan.. 50% otaknya merutuki kecerobohannya karena terlibat dalam membantu pelarian si buronan tampan itu tapi sekitar 100% dari otaknya menjawab "Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar".

"Auuu" ringis luhan setengah terkejut dari lamunannya ketika seorang penumpang kereta tidak sengaja mendesak tubuhnya hingga terbentur ke pintu kereta.. Hahh, mau bagaimana lagi beginilah resiko kalau naik kereta bawah tanah di Seoul pada jam-jam padat begini, dimana 1 gerbong kereta diisi hampir 100 orang yang berdesak-desakan batin luhan.

"Appo ? Kemarilah" kata namja yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan tersebut dengan wajah datar dan merentangkan kedua tanggannya di samping tubuh Luhan seakan membuat sangkar agar orang-orang tidak menyentuh barang yang paling berharganya..

Degg.. deg.. deggg... Yakk, jantung bodoh berhentilah bermain orkestra kau tidak takut didengar olehnya apa rutuk luhan berkali-kali mengutuk debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila seiring dengan aroma si buronan tampan yang menyesakkan indera penciumannya.. Bayangkan saja bagaimana bisa luhan tidak berdebar, posisi mereka persis seperti cerita-cerita di komik dimana sang namjachingu melindungi yeojachingunya di kereta bawah tanah agar tidak terdesak oleh penumpang lainnya.. Belum lagi tatapan mata si buronan tampan yang tidak pernah lepas dari si rusa kecil.. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan teringat dengan ciumannya bersama dengan si buronan tampan tadi..

"Eo..ehh. Kenapa kau menciumku tadi " kata Luhan sangat pelan. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin melupakan saja kejadian itu tapi sebagiannya lagi penasaran ingin tahu mengapa namja itu tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Heyy.. ja.. jangan melihatku seperti itu.. Kenapa kau terus-terusan melihatku ? dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku" kata luhan terbata-bata seolah dia adalah seorang anak TK yang baru bisa belajar bicara. "Kenapa kau gugup begitu ?" jawabnya singkat mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan.. Haiiishh dia itu pintar sekali membalik-balikan pertanyaan.. Menyebalkan.. "Tsk, kau hobi memutar balikan pertanyaan orang eoh ?..

**Pemberhentian selanjutnya.. Apuggajeoung station..**

"Ahhh kita sudah sampai.." kata luhan mencoba normal... Namja itu kemudian melihat keluar jendela dan mulai menuntunku untuk keluar dari kereta... "Fiuhhh akhirnya kita bisa lolos dari pria-pria itu" kataku santai sambil berjalan disampingnya..

"Kita ?" jawabnya bingung.. Benar juga sih yang buronan disini kan dia bukan aku.. Kenapa aku menjadikan diriku buronan juga tutur luhan pelan -_-

"Kenapa kau membantuku ? Kau tidak takut padaku ?" tanyanya..

"Ani.. Kau sedang kesusahan jadi kubantu.. Baiklah, sebagai seorang teman aku akan menasehatimu.. Seberapa pun susahnya hidup ini kita tidak boleh membunuh ataupun mencuri.. Kau hanya perlu sedikit berusaha saja. Ingatlah bahwa menjadi pencuri atau pembunuh hanya akan membuatmu masuk neraka. Otte ?" kata luhan mantap seperti seorang kakek yang menasehati cucunya..

"Membunuh ? Mencuri ?" jawab namja yang terlihat sweatdrop oleh penuturan si rusa kecil barusan..

"Haiiishh kau itu benar-benar suka sekali membolak balikan pertanyaan orang" jawab luhan setengah kesal karena dari tadi pertanyaannya selalu diputar balikan. -_- "Ne.. Kembalilah ke jalan yang benarr Tuan. Tidak baik menjadi seorang penjahat sehingga menjadikanmu dikejar-kejar polisi seperti tadi kan" luhan menjawab dengan sabar mengabaikan kekesalannya karena si buronan tampan memasang wajah "What i've done ? Did i do something wrong hha ?" ..

"ehhhmm.. oke so Xi Luhann.. Itu nama mu kan ?" kata namja itu sambil melirik name tag seragam Luhan.. "Apa kau mengira ...?" belum sempat namja itu menyelesaikan perkataannya tapi sesuatu berbunyi dari kantong Luhan.. Drrtt drrttt... " Mian HP ku berbunyi" kata Luhan sambil melihat layar handponenya.. Ada 15 missed calls, 30 messages dan dari Kyuhyun sunbae semua. Bersiaplah menerima amukan setan alas batin luhan -_-

_Dia pasti murka karena teleponnya tidak kuhiraukan.._

"Aaanye..." belum sempat luhan menyelesaikan perkataanya tapi setan diseberang telepon itu sudah duluan murka.. "Yaaakk pabbo namja ! Kemana saja kau hha ? Jung ahjumma meneleponku karena kau belum sampai di rumah jam segini.. Kau dimana ?!" teriaknya membuat luhan mau tak mau menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinga..

"Sunbae kau membuat telingaku sakit tau... Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan, tidak perlu semarah itu kan.. Sebentar lagi aku pulang kok, mianhae kyu sunbae" kata Luhan lirih karena menyesal membuat sunbae kesayangannya itu khawatir..

"Yak iissh, setidaknya kan kau bisa menjawab teleponku rusa jadi-jadian ! Jung ahjumma meneloponku karena dia mengira kau sedang bersamaku dan katanya kau disuruh pulang secepatnya" jawab Kyuhyun diseberang telepon.

"Ahhh begitu. Baiklah aku akan segera pulang kalau begitu" jawab luhan.

"Lu..."

"Ne ?"

"_Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini..._ _Aku bisa gila jika terjadi sesuatu padamu_"

**Kereta line A akan segera tiba. Pengunjung diharapkan untuk menunggu dibelakang garis kuing platform.**

"Hha ? Kau bilang apa sunbae ? Mian tadi saat kau berbicara ada pengumuman.. Ahhh kereta ku sudah tiba.. Nanti aku telepon lagi bye" kata Luhan sambil memutus sambungan teleponnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menganga hebat karena kesempatannya untuk menggombali Luhan hilang lagi..

"Chogi, aku pulang duluan ne.. Hmmm, HIDUPLAH LEBIH BAIK DARI SEKARANG . FIGHTING !" teriak Luhan sambil memeluk namja pucat yang masih terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan kelakuan Luhan.. Teriakan luhan yang cukup keras membuat beberapa pengunjung stasiun memperhatikannya.

"Aku pergi dulu.. Bye" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis sangat manis malah dimata seorang Oh Sehun..

"Apa iya wajahku mirip seorang buronan ?" kata Sehun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat kereta Luhan yang mulai menjauh.. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil terus memandangi platform yang sudah kosong itu dan berkata dalam hati " _Yaaa aku akan hidup lebih baik dari sekarang.. Hidup lebih baik karena mu.._"

"Tuan muda, kau harus segera pulang.. Berhentilah lari dari kami" kata seorang pria berjas hitam yang sudah nampak kelelahan karena seharian ini mengejar putra semata wayang Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan ini..

"Hahh,, Arraseoo... Kalian ini menangkap bocah 17 tahun saja butuh seharian suntuk.. Tidak mengasyikan" kata Sehun cuek sambil berjalan mendahului bodyguardnya itu..

"Yakkk oh sehun pabbo ! Kau tidak kasian padaku yang sudah berumur 30 tahun dan menjabat sebagai manajer divisi keamanan istana dan masih diutus mengejar bocah tengil sepertimu.. Arggggh aku akan meminta kenaikan gaji pokoknya pada sajangnim !" gerutu Chanyeol dibelakang sehun.. Chanyeol menuntun sehun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dengan pengawalan yang ketat ralat SANGAT KETAT takut-takut jika "sehun si rubah" begitu Chanyeol selalu menyebut anak sajangnim nya itu kabur lagi..

"Kau ditunggu presiden di rumah" kata Chanyeol sambil mengotak-ngatik Ipadnya disebelah Sehun.

"Hmm." jawab sehun sambil tetap fokus keluar jendela..

"Yang tadi itu siapa ? Seingatku kau tidak punya teman dengan tampang seperti itu.. Eh dia namja atau yeoja ? Sekilas seperti namja tapi sekilas seperti yeoja" kata Chanyeol.

"Dia namja tapi sangat cantik" jawab Sehun yang kini sudah tidak fokus lagi pada pemandangan di jalan dan mulai berkhayal tentang namja cantik mungil yang manis..

"Ahhh lihatlah ini ! Tadi saat aku membicarakan tentang ayahmu kau tidak peduli dan sekarang saat aku membicarakan namja cantik itu kau langsung terlihat bahagia. Tskk" jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang heran pada Sehun..

"Kau tidak usah cemburu Park Chanyeol sayanggg" kata Sehun menggoda...

"Yakkkk menjauh kauuu ! hiissh kau membuatku merinding.. Igoo, aku beri kau sedikit hadiah karena bersedia pulang ke rumah walaupun harus membuatku berlari seperti orang gila" jawab Chanyeol sambil mencodongkan ipad-nya. Sehun yang awalnya tidak tertarik pun menjadi berbinar begitu melihat foto yang terpampang di ipad chanyeol..

Rusa kecilnya sedang beradegan seperti agen rahasia saat tadi akan membantu Sehun melarikan diri.. Lucu sekali, sebenarnya umur nya berapa kira-kira pikir Sehun dalam hati. Tadi seingatnya dia memakai seragam SMA tapi jika dilihat dari foto luhan yang ada di Ipad chanyeol dia lebih cocok menjadi bocah umur 10 tahun..

"Gomawo.. Darimana kau dapat ?" jawab Sehun yang masih sibuk menstransfer foto luhan ke handphonenya..

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Pekerjaanku keseharian adalah mendokumentasikan dan mengikuti orang-orang secara tidak nampak. Kau tahu kan.. Ah sudahlah, tidur lah sebentar.. Beristirahatlah, bukankah pertemuan dengan ayahmu selalu menjadi hal yang paling melelahkan ? hahaha" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum idiot. Senyum idiotnya membuat seluruh orang tidak percaya bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah orang penting dalam benteng pertahanan istan korea selatan saat ini. Belum lagi tingkahnya yang konyol. Tapi dibalik itu semua tersimpan otak yang sangat cerdas dan selalu bisa diandalkan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi orang kesayangan Oh sajangmin.

"Ne" jawab Sehun. Entah kenapa ingatan tentang akan bertemu ayahnya membuat mood Sehun buruk lagi.

"Oh iya.. Kau sudah memutuskan akan bersekolah dimana? Sekertaris Kim barusan memberitahukanku bahwa sepertinya kau akan di sekolahkan di Namsan Senior Art School. Itu adalah sekolah yang paling bagus di Seoul. Ayahmu memilih sekolah itu karena disana terkenal dengan jurusan seni nya yang paling top mengingat kemampuan seni mu diatas rata-rata dan disamping itu kau juga akan mendapat tutorial tentang bisnis mulai sekarang" kata Chanyeol panjang lebar..

"Namsan Senior Art School ? Hmm, boleh juga.. Terserah saja" jawab Sehun cuek.. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu memperdulikan dimana dia akan bersekolah. Tohh juga selama di Amerika dia selalu mengikuti kelas percepatan dan membuatnya lulus SMA lebih cepat. Tetapi karena peraturan pendidikan di Korea membuatnya harus mengulang SMA tingkat 1 lagi.. Menyebalkan bukan jika harus mengulang sekolah bolak-balik hanya karena perbedaan kurikulum ?

**at Luhan's house O.O**

"Ahjumma ... Aku sudah pulang.. Ahjummaaa" teriak Luhan saat masuk kedalam rumah dan mencari sosok Jung ahjuma yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu kandungnya sendiri..

"Lu kau pulang telat.. Siniii, Tuan Xi sudah pulang dan sekarang sedang ada di ruang kerjanya.. Ahjumma pikir kau pasti merindukann ayahmu. Kalian sudah 2 bulan tidak bertemu kan" kata Jung ahjumma pada Luhan. Entah kenapa kabar kepulangan ayahnya tidak membuat Luhan senang sama sekali..

_"Apa dia merindukan aku ?" "Apa dia tidak marah padaku lagi ?"_ pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam otak Luhan seraya berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Appa" kata Luhan pelan sambil membuka pintu putih besar dan kokoh itu. Pintu yang dengan kasat mata selalu tertulis "Luhan dilarang masuk".

Pria paruh baya itu hanya melihat sekilas dan mengabaikan kedatangan anak semata wayang nya dan kembali berkutat dengan setumpuk kertasnya yang menurut pria itu lebih penting daripada luhan..

"Bagaimana perjalanan bisnis kali ini ?" kata Luhan mencoba akrab dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Appa sibuk" kata ayahnya. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu..

Luhan menuju kamarnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangisi kejadian yang sudah sering terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ditolak oleh ayahnya sendiri. Seberapa kali pun kata maaf yang diucapkannya seakan tidak pernah digubris oleh ayahnya... Yang Luhan tau adalah ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan luhan. Setelah kematian eomma Luhan, Tuan Xi mengalami depresi yang berkepanjangan dan membenci anaknya sendiri. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Luhan lah yang membuat cinta sejatinya pergi..

Setelah menangis selama lebih dari 2 jam, Luhan merasakan tenggorokannya kering dan berniat untuk mengambil minum ke dapur... "Ahh lihatlah matamu bengkak seperti kodok lagi Lu" kata Luhan berbicara pada bayangan cerminnya sendiri.

Saat berjalan ke dapur Luhan samar-samar dapat mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang berbicara. Itu pasti ayahnya dan temannya pikir luhan.. Bukan maksudnya menguping tapi dari jaraknya disini dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas yang kedua orang itu bicarakan..

_"Kau tidak bisa memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu. Tidak adil baginya Myung"_

_"Kau tidak tau rasanya.. Setiap aku melihat anak itu, aku seperti melihat istriku lagi... Sehingga tidak mampu untuk melihat Luhan lebih lama lagi.. Rasanya sakit.. sakit saat menemukan istrimu seharusnya menggendong bayi kami tapi malah berujung dengan bunuh diri.. Saat aku melihatnya pun aku masih bisa merasakan senyuman pria itu.. Aku membenci semua ini dan membenci diriku sendiri.. hikss ottokee..." _

Satu tetes..

Dua tetes...

Yaa Luhan tidak bisa mengabaikan perkataan dari ayahnya barusan itu.. Bagaimana ayahnya membencinya.. Luhan berjalan gontai masuk ke kamarnya lagi sambil merunduk.. Di saat-saat seperti ini dia selalu merasa jika mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga. Pasti semua masalah akan selesai jika ia mati saat ini juga...

Drttt drttt... Untung saja handphone nya berbunyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari keterpurukannya... Luhan terlihat lega melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone..

"Sunbae.. bolehkah aku menginap di apartemen mu ?" kata Luhan langsung tanpa mengucapkan hallo atau setidaknya mendengar terlebih dahulu alasan Kyuhyun meneleponnya.

"Tentu saja.. Datang lah" jawab kyuhyun yang mengerti tentang kondisi Luhan saat ini..

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun karena jarak rumahnya dengan apartemen Kyuhyun sangat dekat..

"Sunbae buka pintunya" kata luhan di intercom apartemen Kyuhyun,,

"_Wait a minute_" jawab kyuhyun melalui intercom..

"Haiiisssh kau kan sudah tau pasword apartemenku Lu kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu... Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya menyandarkan kepala nya yang terasa sangaatt berat di dada Kyuhyun. Yang luhan tau adalah Kyuhyun adalah sandaran hidupnya pengganti keluarga yang akan selalu menyemangatinya saat luhan terjatuh. Yang luhan tau adalah Kyuhyun akan selalu menerimanya.. Yang luhan tau kyuhyun adalah... Mungkin satu itu yang luhan tidak tahu.. Sebenarnya dia menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai apa ?

"Jangan menangis lagi.." kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Luhan yang menangis dalam pelukannya.. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya di Luhan sambil melihat hujan salju yang menguyur seoul di luar apartemennya.. Hujan salju yang sendu dan dingin sama seperti hati pria yang sedang menagis dipelukannya.

_"Luu.. tanganku ini akan selalu ada untuk memelukmu.."_ kata Kyuhyun pelan...

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Xiao Lu**

**Chapter 3**

**Cast :**

**EXO M's Xi Luhan**

**EXO K's Oh Sehun**

**SJ's Kyuhyun**

**'n other cast**

**– HunHan ? KyuHan ? KyuMin ? **

"Meskipun suatu saat nanti aku akan menyukai orang lain. Tapi kau akan selalu ada dihatiku seperti sebuah bayangan"

CK

**Author POV**

Klikkk... kliiiik... kliiikkk... cetaaakkk... ctaaakkk..

Bunyi keypad yang ditekan dengan cepat menggema diruangan itu.. Atau lebih tepatnya bunyi meronta-ronta dari keypad PSP kyuhyun yang sedang dianiayaya oleh si rusa.. "Yakkkk.. Jika kau sedang emosi jangan melampiaskan pada belahan jiwaku !" kata Kyuhyun yang merebut PSP dari tangan luhan karena tidak sanggup lagi melihat belahan jiwanya itu dianiyaya Luhan..

"Hyuuunggggg... Tinggal sedikit lagi levelku naikkk... Pinjammmmm" rengek Luhan yang ingin menggampai PSP kyuhyun dari tangan hyung favorite nya itu..

"Aniiyoooo.. Kau sikat gigi dan cepat naik ke tempat tidur" suruh Kyuhyun frustasi melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang seperti bocah SD. Kyuhyun tahu betul bagaiman kebiasaan Luhan jika sedang sedih, dia akan bertingkah seperti anak-anak agar mendapat perhatian lebih..

_Yang dibutuhkan Luhan hanya perhatian dan kasih sayang.._

"Shirooooo" kata Luhan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Kyuhyuun.. Yaa, luhan memutuskan untuk tidur di apartemen Kyuhyun karena ia merasa tidak sanggup melihat appa nya di rumah.. _Appa sangat membenciku, padahal aku sudah minta maaf..._

"Kyyaaaa... Setaaannn.. Tolonggg aku digendongg setaannn" teriak Luhan heboh karena kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya ke kamar mandi..

"Salah sendiri karena tidak mau gosok gigi sesuai perintahku.. Buka mulutmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengoleskan pasta gigi pada sikat gigi dan bersiap-siap untuk menggosokann ya ke gigi Luhan.. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona karena perlakuan Kyuhyun...

"Sudahh selesai. Sekarang tidurlah.." kata kyuhyun sambil melap bibir Luhan yang basah..

"Gendong lagiiiiiiiiiii" kata Luhan sambil menjatuhkan badanya ke tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sengaja.. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa memutar matanya karena tadi Luhan berteriak-teriak tidak mau digendong sekarang malah merengek minta digendong..

"Tsk. Kau berat" kata Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menggendong Luhan dengan posisi kedua kakinya yang melingkar erat di pinggul Kyuhyun kembali kamar lalu merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di kasurnya.. Tidak tahukah Luhan bahwa posisinya saat itu benar-benar menguji iman Kyuhyun..

"Tidur lahh.." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Luhan.

"Gomawo.. Gomawoo karena telah menjadi hyung terbaik di duniaaa ini. Aku berharap kau adalah hyung kandungku hoaammm.. Tidurlah hyung, aku mengantuk" kata Luhan sambil menguap dan memejamkan matanya.. Luhan mungkin tidak menyadari seberapa besar perkataanya itu menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

_Hanya sebatas hyung saja kah perasaanmu padaku ? ..._ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris.. _You'll never understand me, right ?_

...

"Yakkk luu.. Kau tauu tidak bahwa hari ini dengar-dengar akan ada siswa baru dan akan bergabung dalam club musik. Dari yang aku dengar dari sekertaris Sim siswa baru itu pindahan dari Amerika.. Tampan, kaya raya dan juga dari yang aku dengar sekertaris Sim dia adalah seorang geniuss.. Genius musik dan juga pelajaran.. Wahhh, kandidat kuat sebagai Namsan Senior Art School's _flower boy_" celoteh Baekyun dengan sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi Luhan sibuk menggambar di meja nya..

"Yakkkkk... Deer ! Kau tidak mendengarkankuu !" teriak Baekhyun 9 oktaf dan membuat seluruh siswa menutup telinga mereka karena suara melengking dari baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga -.-

"Auuww.. Kau mau membuat kita sekelas tuli,eoh ?" kata Luhan

"Habisssnya.. Aku bercerita kau malah asyik menggambar di meja ituuu" kata Baekhyun. Luhan memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk menggambarkan segala unek-uneknya di meja kelasnya. Padahal bisa saja ia menggambar di kertas tapi namja cantik itu lebih tertarik untuk menggambar di setiap meja sekolah yang pernah dia digunakan.

"Mian.." jawab luhan menyesal sambil menggaruk dagu bawah Baekyun seperti seorang majikan yang memanjakan anak anjingnya..

"Wooyy,, kau kira aku anjing apa yang senang bila dagunya digarukk garuk seperti ituu ?! Tapii yang tadi itu enak juga.. Garukk lagi Luu" kata Baekhyun ketagihan sambil menuntun tangan Luhan untuk menggaruk dagu bawahnya lagi -_-

...

"Ahrgahsuqhjedjwadjkkdss" dengus Chanyeol putus asa sambil melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin toilet. Seragam sekolah, jas kuning almamater, dasi dan potongan rambut pendek... Yaaa, karena perintah dari sang presiden, Chanyeol yang notabene berumur 30 tahun harus kembali mengenakan seragam sekolah LAGI agar bisa terus memantau dan melindungi Sehun si rubah anak presiden..

"Sudahh lah.. Muka mu masih pantas untuk menjadi bocah SMA kok.. Awalnya aku takut bila nanti kau akan terlihat seperti ahjussi ahjussi yang memakai seragam sekolah hahahha" goda Sehun yang kini sedang merapikan rambutnya disebelah Chanyeol..

"Haiiisshhh.. Kenapa sajangmin harus memberikanku tugas seperti ini.. Harusnya aku mendapat tugas kenegaraan yang lebih elit daripada harus menempel 24 jam bersama mu.. Menyebalkan" kata Chanyeol sambil melonggarkan dasinya dengan agak gusar karena terlalu ketat.. Oh sajangmin mengutus Chanyeol untuk ikut bersekolah bersama dengan Sehun di Namsan untuk terus melindungi dan mengawasi Sehun. Bagaimana pun juga tingkah laku anak presiden semata wayang korea selatan akan menjadi sorotan utama publik. Oleh karena itu beliau tidak mau bila Sehun berlaku yang tidak-tidak. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sehun, hobinya, pekerjaannya kelak, dia masuk club mana, calon istri Sehun itu semua sudah direncanakan oleh Oh sajangmin.

_Sehun adalah boneka dan Oh sajangmin adalah dalangnya._

"Memang kau kira aku suka dengan rencana Sajangmin mu itu untuk bersekolah lagi ?" kata Sehun sinis.

"Sajangnim "Ku" itu adalah ayahmu pabbo" kata Chanyeol sambil memutar bola mata heran kenapa Sehun sangat membenci ayahnya. Padahal yang Chanyeol tahu Oh sajangmin sangat menyayangi Sehun.. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera mencari tahu alasan keretakan hubungan ayah dan anak itu..

"Kajja kita masuk ke kelas.. Kelas mana ?" kata Sehun. "Kelas XI – M, pelajaran pertama Kang songsaenim. Aku rasa ini adalah kelas tentang seni lukis" jawab Chanyeol sambil melihat bukunya..

"Oh.." kata Sehun tidak tertarik.

"Percayalah kau akan tertarik setelah ini" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum aneh dan membuat Sehun agak bertanya-tanya maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

...

"Kang songsaenim datang. Beri hormat" teriak Suho sang ketua kelas memberi sambutan selamat pagi dan sontak membuat aksi garuk-garuk Luhan Baekhyun terhenti..

"Nanti lagi ya Lu" kata Baekhyun sambil kembali duduk di meja nya dan Luhan yang hanya speechless melihat tingkat laku temannya itu..

"Attention class.. Kita kedatangan 2 siswa baru... Siswa yang sangaat spesial" kata Kang songsaenim berbinar-binar di depan kelas dan menyuruh siswa baru itu masuk ke kelas dengan lambaian tangannya..

"KAUUUUU ?!" teriak Luhan tidak sadar melihat sosok yang masuk ke kelas dan mendapat death glare dari Kang songsaenim karena berteriak seperti orang kerasukan di kelasnya...

''Luhaannn" ...

"Xi Luhaannnn" ...

"Heyy, aku tahu kau tidak tuli" kata Sehun terus sambil mengejar Luhan yang saat bel istirahat berbunyi langsung berlari kearah kantin untuk menghindari Sehun di kelas...

"Ahhhhh, ootttookeee ? Bagaimana bisa aku sekelas dengannya setelah apa yang aku lakukan kemarin padanya ? Menuduhnya pencurii, penjahaaat dan memperlalukannya seperti seorang buronan tanpa bertanya duluu siapa dia sebenarnyaaa.. Kyyyaaa.. Luhan pabbo luhannn pabbbooo.. Belum lagi masalah ciuman itu..." gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

"Luhan..." kata Sehun tidak sabaran dan menarik tubuh Luhan untuk menghadapnya...

_"Deggg... deg.. Shitt, tubuhku bereaksi sangat aneh bial didepannya. Apalagi jarak diantara kami yang sangat dekat_" rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

"Kau menghindariku eoh?" kata Sehun sambil mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan, reflek saja Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Sepertinya aroma maskulin Sehun tidak bisa mebuat luhan berpikir secara jernih -.-

"Aaa.. ani.. Mengapa aku harus menghindarimu he.. he.. he" jawab Luhan sambil tertawa canggung..

"Baguslah.. Aku takut kau akan canggung padaku setelah kau dengan seenaknya menganggapku buronan dan juga ..." kata Sehun menggantung..

"Jjju.. juga apa ?" jawab Luhan dengan lidah yang kelu...

"Ciuman singkat kita" kata Sehun seduktif sambil tersenyum polos dan bibirnya yang hanya berjarak 6 cm anii ani ralat 3 cm didepan bibir cherry Luhan... Jika saja Sehun tidak mendengar suara berisik dari segerombolan siswa dibelakangnya yang akan berjalan melewati koridor itu, ia bersumpah deti itu juga ia akan mencium bibir Luhan yang merupakan candu baru bagi dirinya..

_A kissable lip. Thats a description of Luhan's lip_

"Ahhh.. aku lapaarrr.. Traktir aku makanan enak di kantin" kata Sehun untuk mengalihkan gairahnya dan menarik tangan Luhan ke arah kantin.. "Mwoo ? Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu ? Enak saja kau minta traktir padaku dan bukannya kemarin aku sudah membelikannya tiket kereta gratis -.-" gerutu Luhan yang hampir terjatuh karena tidak bisa menyeimbangi langkah kaki Sehun yang lebar-lebar.

"Memang aku minta dibelikan tiket kereta ? Lagipula kau membawaku ke Appugajeong station itu membuatku harus menempuh perjalanan lebih dari 3 jam untuk ke rumah dengan mobil" jawab Sehun.

"Mian" kata Luhan menyesal.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menganggap Oh Sehun yang tampan sebagai buronan :p" jawab Sehun santai.. "Kauuu menyebalkaaannn.. ishhh" gerutu Luhan yang sepertinya tidak ditanggapi oleh Sehun atau dia pura-pura tidak dengar ?

"Baekiiieeee" teriak Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memilih makanan di kantin dan terkejut melihat Luhan atau lebih tepatnya melihat Luhan yang datang ke kantin sambil menggandeng siswa baru calon kuat Namsan Senior Art School's _flower boy_ selanjutnya..

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Luhan polos tidak sadar kenapa temannya itu melongo begitu melihatnya dan sepersekian menitnya Luhan baru sadar bahwa dari tadi Baekyun melongo melihat tautan tangannya dengan Sehun yang terkesan sangat intim..

"Kyyaaaa... kauuuu.. Bisa-bisa nanti orang-orang salah paham tahu" teriak Luhan kepada Sehun sambil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Mwo ? Bukannya kau yang menggenggam tanganku sangat keras. Lihat sampai ngecap merah gini kan karena kau yang menggenggam tanganku terlalu kuat" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk tanggannya yang ada berkas merah. Kulit sehun itu sangat putih bisa dibilang hampir albino jadi sedikit saja tekanan pada kulit mulus itu akan sangat mudah meninggalkan bekas kemerahan..

"Akuu.. Akuu.. Haishss.. Cepat pilih makanan dan segera makan. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan selesai !" kata Luhan yang menarik Baekhyun untuk mengambil nampan makanan..

"Luu.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berpacaran dengan siswa baru itu" kata Baekhyun setengah berbisik pada Luhan..

"Mwoo ?! Dia bukan pacarku baekkii.. Kami hanya tidak sengaja berkenalan" bisik Luhan kepada Baekhyun.

"Xi Luhaan kau berhutang cerita padaku sepulang sekolah" kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan membawa nampan makanannya yang penuh dengan kue melon. Favorite nya.

"Anyyeong. Byun Baekhyun imnida.. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun-ssi" kata Baehyun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sehun yang kini duduk satu meja bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Ne. Oh Sehun imnida" kata Sehun singkat dengan wajah datar. Wajah datar yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menjejalkan nampan makanannya itu ke muka Sehun...

"Yakkk Sehunnieee kenapa kau meninggalkan akuuuu ?!" teriak seorang namja tinggi sangat tinggi malah untuk seukuran anak SMA dibelakang Sehun.

"Perkenalkan Park Chanyeol. Temanku" kata Sehun tidak menanggapi protes Chanyeol dibelakangnya..

"Ahh, senang melihat Sehun sudah punya di hari pertamanya sekolah. Park Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol riang sambil menjabat tangan Luhan..

"Xi luhan imnida" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum dengan deer eyes andalannya yang membuat Chanyeol mengerti mengapa Sehun jatuh hati pada namja cantik itu. Tapi yang selanjutnya menjabat tangan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sweat drop atau lebih tepatnya membeku atau lebih tepatnya menganga atau lebih tepatnya lagi Love at the first sight..

"Byun Baekyun imnida" kata baekyun ceria dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo melihat sosok cantik di depannya itu.. Baiklah abaikan kedua insan manusia yang masih dalam posisi berjabat tangan itu berada dalam dunianya sendiri karena sekarang suasana kantin tiba-tiba menjadi riuhhh ramai oleh teriakan yeoja...

"Siapa mereka ? Bikin ribut -.-" kata Sehun yang jelas terganggu karena suara pekikan yeoja itu..

"Owwhh, mereka adalah Namsan Senior Art School's _flower boy_" jelas Luhan.

"Flower apa ? Sounds weird" kata Sehun.

"Itu adalah tradisi di Namsan art school pabbo. Mereka yang dijuluki Namsan Senior Art School's _flower boy _adalah murid-murid diatas rata-rata. Itu yang cantik itu bernama Sungmin hyung, lalu yang tampan itu Siwon hyung, laluu yang senyumnya manis itu Donghae hyung dan yang paling bermuka dingin itu Kyuhyun hyung" jelas Luhan.

"Bagiku kau adalah bunga. Bukan mereka" jawab Sehun polos yang berhasil membuat makanan Luhan menyembur keluar kearah kedua insan yang masih membeku dalam posisi berjabat tangan itu.. ChanBaek -_-

"Kalau makan hati-hati kenapa bisa tersedak begitu.." kata Sehun polos sambil meminumkan minumannya kearah Luhan yang tersedak...

"Gomawo" kata Luhan maluu setelah menyebur ChanBaek dengan nasi dari mulutnya.. Salahkan sehun yang dengan santai nya merayu Luhan dengan rayuan gombalnya itu... Luhan minum dari gelas yang disodorkan Sehun sambil terus tersipu malu karena Sehun..

Tanpa sadar sebuah tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya...

"Wow.. Siapa itu yang sedang makan bersama Luhhanie ? Mereka terlihat mesara" kata Donghae polos tidak menyadari bahwa mood Kyuhyun sangat buruk setelah melihat adegan rusa kecilnya yang secara terang-terangan tersipu malu karena perhatian dari Si Rubah.. Yaaa, julukan baru Kyuhyun untuk Sehun "Rubah"..

"Molla" kata kyuhyun ketus dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin. Donghae yang tidak tau kenapa kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba badmood itu hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan "Kenapa dengan kyuhyun ?"

_Dia sedang cemburu ..._

...

Jam menunjukan pukul 16.00, siswa dan siswi Namsan Senior Art School pun mulai merapikan barang-barang mereka kedalam tas dan bergegas untuk pulang..

"Luu. Aku antar pulang" kata Sehun tiba-tiba..

"Mwo ? Tidak usah. Kenapa tiba-tiba ?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku takut jika sepulang sekolah kau membantu para buronan lainnya untuk kabur lagi" goda Sehun..

"Yakkkkk.. KAUUU!" kata Luhan protes. Sehun menarik tangan kiri luhan yang sudah pasrah karena terlalu lelah untuk membantah seorang Oh Sehun.

"Luhan pulang denganku" kata seseorang yang menarik tangan kanan cukup keras dan membuat pegangan tangan Sehun pada Luhan terlepas..

"Suu.. sunbae.." kata Luhan tergagap...

tebeceee ...

Tebece selalu menjadi pengganggu disetiap fanfiction. Jadi yang narik tangan Luhan adalah tebeceeee -_- #apalahh..

Miannn... miaaannnn.. Jeongmal mianhaeeee yang kemarin itu ada kesalahan teknis.. Chanyeol jd ada dua ._. oleh karena itu chapt 1-2 dirombak lagi.. Miannn reader... maafkan sy author yang masih ababill ini...

gomawooo yg sudah nyempetin review di chapt 1 n 2... MAKASIIIHHHH BUANGGEEEETT...NGETTTT :')

Min to Rnr again ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Xiao Lu**

**Chapter 4**

**Cast :**

**EXO M's Xi Luhan**

**EXO K's Oh Sehun**

**SJ's Kyuhyun**

**'n other cast**

**- HunHan ? KyuHan ? KyuMin ? -**

Jika aku menunjukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya saat ini juga,

apa kau akan bersamaku ?

CK , OS

_"Luu. Aku antar pulang" kata Sehun tiba-tiba.._

_"Mwo ? Tidak usah. Kenapa tiba-tiba ?" tanya Luhan._

_"Aku takut jika sepulang sekolah kau akan membantu para buronan lainnya untuk kabur lagi" goda Sehun.._

_"Yakkkkk.. KAUUU!" kata Luhan protes. Sehun menarik tangan kiri luhan yang sudah pasrah karena terlalu lelah untuk membantah seorang Oh Sehun._

_"Luhan pulang denganku" kata seseorang yang menarik tangan kanan Luhan cukup keras dan membuat pegangan tangan Sehun terlepas.._

_"Suu.. sunbae.." kata Luhan tergagap..._

...

**Author POV**

"Suu.. sunbae.."

"Luhan pulang denganku" lanjut Kyuhyun semakin menekankan kata-kata kepemilikan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Luhan selain seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Memang dari Luhan kecil hingga SMA sekarang Kyuhyun selalu membangun tembok-tembok pembatas disekeliling Luhan yang membuat namja atau yeoja lainnya agak segan untuk berteman dengan Luhan..

"Siapa kau ? -.-" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya dan kembali meraih tangan kiri Luhan yang sempat terlepas karena tarikan Kyuhyun..

"Ahh... Masa iya kau lupa, Sehun pabbo. Dia kan yang tadi aku ceritakan di kantin itu" jawab Luhan polos tidak menyadari aura membunuh dari kedua namja yang sedang memegang tangan kanan kiri nya itu..

"Kau menceritanku ? Pasti cerita yang bagus-bagus Lu" kata Kyuhyun senang.

"Aku saja tidak ingat. Pasti karena ceritanya tidak penting" jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya lagi.

"Mwoo ? Yakkk ! Kau adalah _freshman_ yang paling menyebalkan ! Kau seperti setaann" lawan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Luhan berpikir "Setan sedang mengatai setan.. Ahhh, bertambahlah evil jahil di sekolah ini -.-''

"Kau rubah" lawan Sehun lagi dengan wajah datarnya..

"Mwooo ?" kaget Kyuhyun karena adik kelasnya yang baru sehari masuk itu sudah berani mengatainya Rubah dan juga bukankah Rubah itu adalah julukan Kyuhyun ke Sehun mengapa sekarang dirinya yang dikatai Rubah oleh Si Rubah...

"Kau yang rubah !" lawab Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Luhan untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau" lawan Sehun yang sekarang menarik Luhan untuk mendekat ke arahnya..

"Kauuuu" lawan Kyuhyun yang menarik kembali Luhan ke sisinya.

"Kauuu... kauuuuu" lawan Sehun yang menarik Luhan lagi.

"Kauu. Kau.. Kauu.. Kauuuuuuuuuuuu" lawan Kyuhyun lagi...

Ahhh, baiklah Luhan yang berada diantara kedua rubah ini hanya speechless.. Ada apa dengan kedua orang ini ? pikirnya dalam hati.. Kejadian saling tarik menarik Luhan dan mengatai rubah berlangsung lama. Sepertinya kedua evil itu tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah...

"Stooooppppp !" teriak Luhan sambil menginjak sepatu Kyuhyun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Yakkk.. Appooo Luuuu" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengangkat kakinya yang diinjak Luhan..

"Sakiit :'(" kata Sehun. Walaupun sedang kesakitan tetap saja ia akan selalu bertampang datar.

"Tanganku lebih sakitt tahu ! Sudahlah aku mau ulang sendiri saja ! Sunbae bukankah kau ada latihan sepak bola sore ini, cepat pulang" kata Luhan setengah berteriak dan pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu..

"Luu, tunggu aku" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Luhan dan berusaha meminta maaf berkali-kali sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Luhan..

"Tskk, apa sih sebenarnya hubungan kedua orang itu ?" tanya Sehun dalam hati sambil berkacak pinggang..

"Sehunnie.. Ayoo, pulang ! Aku sudah menunggumu di gerbang selama 30 menit pabbo !" protes Chanyeol yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ketua divisi keamanan Park Chanyeol aku ada tugas untukmu ?" kata Sehun serius.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu seketika menjadi serius. Jujur saja saat ini ego nya sebagai ketua divisi keamanan istana sedang terkoyak akibat tugas tidak eliit dari Oh sajangnim yang mengharuskannya menjadi siswa SMA lagi. Jadi, saat ini juga ia akan menyanggupi seluruh tugas yang dianggap serius dan elit demi memperbaiki ego seorang ketua divisi keamanan...

"Bantu aku menyelidiki rubah itu yang barusan saja mengataiku rubah itu.. Menyebalkan sekali" kata Sehun polos.. Jedeeeerrrrrrr,,, sekali ego ketua divisi keamanan itu terkoyaakkk-koyakkkk -.-

"Yakkk ! Ayah dan anak sama sajaa ! Apa kalian ini tidak bisa sekali saja memberikannku tugas yang serius dan elit layaknya FBI, eohh ?!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Mwoo ? Kau tidak tahu seberapa seriusnya ini Park Chanyeol. Dia bisa jadi mengancam ketenangan anak presiden. Apakah itu kurang elit ?" rayu Sehun..

"Jeongmal ? Ahh, benar juga sihh. Baiklah aku akan serahkan file nya nanti malam" jawab Chanyeol polos.. #ChannieGampangDiRayu (-.-)a

"Aku berhutang hidup padamu Park" kata Sehun dengan nada serius membuat ego sang ketua divisi keamanan pulih kembaliii... (-.-)a. Mari kita tinggalkan sang anak presiden dan bodyguardnya yang sedang berbunga-bunga karena ego nya telah terobati ...

**O.O**

"Luu.. siapa rubah itu ?" kata Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menyetir untuk mengantarkan Luhan pulang..

"Oh Sehun.. Dia murid baru pindahan dari Amerika dan sekelas denganku, Baekkie Tao" jawab Luhan..

"Dia menyebalkan" kata Kyuhyun kental dengan aura kegelapan..

"Memang kenapa ? Aku rasa kalian itu mirip kok.. Sama-sama evill hahahaha" jawab Luhan..

"_Aku takut bahwa selain itu kemiripan kami yang lain adalah sama-sama jatuh cinta padamu, deer_" jawab Kyuhyun dalam hati.. Setelah itu kedua siswa Namsan Senior Art school itu tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara. Tampaknya Luhan tertidur di mobil Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Entah kenapa feelingnya mengatakan bahwa saingannya saat ini yaitu si Rubah Sehun tidak akan dengan mudah ia singkirkan..

Masalahnya adalah Luhan terlihat nyaman disamping Sehun. Bukankah itu pemandangan yang jarang dilihat Kyuhyun apabila Luhan sedang bersama orang baru selain dirinya, atau Baekhyun atau Tao atau hyung flower boy lainnya...

"Arghhhhh... bikin ribet aja sih si rubah itu" batin Kyuhyun. Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, mereka sampai di depan rumah Luhan.

"Lu banguun.." kata Kyuhyun yang sedang membangunkan Luhan.. Tapi beginilah Luhan jika ia sedang tidur dia akan sama seperti sebongkah kayu yang tidak akan bergeming walaupun dipukul..

"Hahh... Selalu saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil menghel nafasnya dan melepaskan seat belt luhan. Kyuhyun akhirnya menggendong Luhan dari mobilnya dan masuk ke rumah Luhan.

"Anyyeong Jung ahjumma" sapa Kyuhyun saat kepala pembantu keluarga Xi itu membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkannya masuk..

"Ommo ? Apa yang terjadi dengan tuan muda ?" tanya Jung ahjumma khawatir.

"Tidak. Dia hanya kelelahan dan tertidur.. Aku naik dulu untuk menidurkan Luhan yaa ahjumma" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memperbaiki gendongan Luhan yang agak melorot.

"Ahhh. Silahkan.. Gomawoo.. Tuan muda Kyuhyun sangat baik dengan tuan muda Xi" jawab Jung ahjumma dengan muka berbinar.. Jung ahjumma adalah fangirl dari Kyuhyun -.- Dari kyuhyun dan luhan kecil. Jung ahjumma sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, masakan apaun yang diminta Kyuhyun selalu dimasakan. Mungkin karena itulah bentuk rasa terima kasihnya karena telah menjaga tuan muda nya dari kecil hingga dewasa ini.

Kyuhyun menggendong Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan Luhan di kasurnya.. Sebenarnya sudah lama juga Kyuhyun tidak masuk ke kamar teman kecilnya ini dikarenakan Luhan yang lebih sering bermain di apartemen Kyuhyun. Kamar itu masih sama seperti saat mereka kecil, simple, rapi, tidak terlalu banyak barang tetapi hangat dan terasa familiar. Sama seperti Luhan.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah namja yang disukai dengan sepenuh nyawanya itu.. Betapa Kyuhyun ssangat menyukai saat-saat dimana Luhan tertidur dan ia bisa dengan bebas memandangi wajah cantik Luhan..

_Saranghae..._

_Saranghae..._

"Luu.. Jika aku menunjukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya saat ini juga, apa kau akan bersamaku ?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan kepada Luhan yang sedang tertidur.. Sampai disini saja keberaniaannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaaannya pada Luhan. Ia takut jika perasaannya itu akan membuat hubungan dengan Luhan menjadi renggang.. Tidakk, kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup jika Luhan tidak ada bersamanya lebih dari 24 jam saja.. Setelah puas memandangi dan memfoto wajah tidur Luhan, Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak pergi. Kalau saja Sungmin hyung tidak meneleponnya untuk mengingatkan bahwa mereka akan berkumpul untuk bermasi sepak bola, mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan masih setia memandangi wajah Luhan..

"Ahjumma aku ulang dulu nne.. Katakan pada Luhan untuk meneleponku jika butuh sesuatu" pamit Kyuhyun..

"Neee tuan muda Cho" kata Jung ahjumma..

Saat akan pulang menuju ke mobilnya, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan ayah Luhan. Xi Myungsoo ahjussi.. Pria yang sangat tampan, misterius dan pelit senyum.. Tidak ada kemiripan antara Luhan dan Myungsoo ahjussi.. Hidung myungsoo sangat mancung sedangkan hidung Luhan kecil mungil, mata Myungsoo tajam dan sipit khas pria korea tapi Luhan bulat seperti rusa dan Myungsoo berperawakan tinggi dan tegap sedangkan Luhan seerti yeoja SMP.. Tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa Luhan adalah anak Myungsoo apalagi ditambah dengan sikap Myungsoo yang super dingin ke Luhan..

"Anyyeong ahjussi" sapa Kyuhyun sembari membungkukan badannya sedikit memberi hormat pada Myungsoo.

"Ahh, kyu.. Habis mengantar Luhan ?" kata Myungsoo pendek.

"Nee ahjussi" jawab Kyuhyun. Myungsoo hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.. Pria yang sangat dingin batin Kyuhyun..

**O.O**

"Yoow kyu... Kau terlambat sekaliii" kata Siwon yang sekarang sedang meneguk botol minumnya yang diberikan oleh salah satu fanboy setia Siwonn..

"Minuman dari Kibum lagi ?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon..

"Yeahh, entah kenapa teh buatannya terasa enak bila diminum setelah capek-capek begini hehehe" kata Siwon.. Kibum adalah fanboy setia Siwon, dimana ada Siwon disitu ada Kibum.. Kibum hanya siswa biasa di Namsan senior art school tidak seperti Siwon sang magnolia.. Tapi, senyum Kibum dan keteguhan Kibum untuk terus menempel pada Siwon sepertinya berhasil meluluhkan hati sang magnolia..

"Memang kau darimana ?" tanya Sungmin dibelakang Kyuhyun..

"Habis mengantar Luhan" jawab Kyuhyun hati-hati. Takut-takut bila Sungmin sakit hati.

"Ohh" jawab Sungmin singkat..

_Luhan lagi.. Luhan lagi... Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau menjawab "Habis mengantar Sungmin" ?_ batin Sungmin dalam hati.. Hatinya sedang sakit saat ini, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan memperlihatkan itu semua alih-alih ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan menggoda Siwon habis-habisan..

"Ahhh lelah sekali... Sepertinya aku hanya bisa menonton kalian bermain seak bola saja.. Aku lelahhh hyunggg" kata Kyuhyun yang kini sedang merajuk ke Siwonn..

"Nee.. istirahatlah disini aku dan Donghae masih punya duel yang harus diselesaikan hhehe" kata Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan mengacak sayang evil maknae nya..

"Siswa baru yang bersama Luhan tadi siang di kantin itu..." tanya Sungmin berhati-hati dengan topik yang barusan dia buka.. Ia tahu pasti bahwa mengungkit masalah itu akan membuat Kyuhyun uring-uringan..

"Dia hanya siswa baru. Bukan siapa-siapanya luhan" jawab Kyuhyun cuek..

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Jujur lah bahwa saat ini kau sedang khawatir dengan kemunculan "The New Hot Guy in School itu" kann kyu" jawab Sungmin..

"Aniyoooo ! Maasa iya aku harus merasa cemburu dengan rubah sialan itu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kau harus ! Yang aku dengar dia Oh Sehun itu adalah pindahan dari Amerika dan dengan umur masih 17 tahun dia sudah menyelesaikan jenjang SMA di Amerika.. Genius bukan ? Belum lagi wajah tampannya, resumenya untuk masuk Namsan art school pun karena rekomendasi dari Kimimoto Suji pemain piano terkenal dari Jepang.. Hebatt kann ?" kata Sungmin..

"Hyunggggg... Kauuuuuu membuatkuuu tambah frustasi.. ajdhehfcjkasivhnfakvukbkdsf" rengek Kyuhyun...

**O.O**

"Ahjuummmaaa... roti melon kukusnya 5 nnee. Seperti biasanya" seru seorang namja imut bereye liner di depan toko penjual roti favoritenya...

"Ahjummaa.. Roti melon kukusnya 2" kata seorang pelanggan lain disebelah Baekhyun.. Suaranya terasa familiar..

"Ahhh, chanyeol ssi" kata Baekhyun..

"Baek... Baekkhyunnnn" kata Chanyeol tergagap karena bertemu dengan namja yang sudah membawa kabur separuh hatinya itu...

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk makan di tepi taman dekat toko roti itu... Suasana diantara mereka sunyi senyappp. Sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing..

_"Ahhhh... kira-kira umur Baekhyun berapa yaaa ? Jangan-jangan seumuran Sehun ? Kalau iyaaa apa dia mau denganku yang berumur 30 tahunn.. ahydekubfcjjekkczzz... Apaa baekkie sudah punya belum yyaaa ?"_ renung Chanyeol.

_"ChanPan (Chanyeol Tampan -.-) kenapa dia bisa tampaan sekalii.. Kyyaaaaaa... kyaaaaaaa"_ renung Baekhyun dalam hati..

"Chanyeol ssi/Baekhyun ssi" ucap mereka bersamaan..

"Ahh kau duluan saja .."

"Ani.. chanyeol ssi duluan saja.."

"Akuuu.." kringg drrttt drttttt bunyi hape Chanyeol..

"Ahh mian aku angkat sebentar" kata Chanyeol mengangkat telepon dari si rubah pengganggu itu...

"..."

"Aihhhssshh,, arraseoo aku akan segera menemuimu !" kata Chanyeol di telepon.

"Miaan baekhyun sshi. Aku harus segera ke rumah Sehun. Tadinya sih aku maunya membelikannya roti melon ini hehehhee.. Anyyeong" kata Chanyeol sambil beranjak pergi..

"Mengantarkan roti ke Sehun jam 9 malam ? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol itu menyukai Sehun sampai rela mengantarkan roti malam-malam.. Haisshh, patah hatiku T.T" kata Baekhyun sedih...

...

Drrrttt drtttt...

"Annyeong" jawab Luhan diteleponnya..

"Lu.." jawab orang diseberang sana..

"Mwooo ? Sehunn ? Kenapa bisa tahu nomor teleponku ?" tanya Luhan bingung karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba meneleponnya..

"Tentu saja.. Aku kan Oh Sehun hehehe.. Dari suaramu sepertinya kau sednag tidak bersemangat" kata Sehun.

"Sepertinya begitu.. Aku ingin keluar menenangkan pikiranku" kata Luhan.

"Kalau begitu turunlah. Aku akan menemanimu"

"Mwooo ? Memang sekarang kau ada dimana ?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Buka jendela mu"

Luhan dengan cepat membuka jendela kamarnya dan namaklah sosok Sehun yang sedang melambai-lambai dengan eye smilenya.. Semua terasa tepat bagi Luhan..

Tebeceeee ;p

Lagi-lagi tebecee menjadi pengganggu -.-

Okayyy tengkyuuuuu banget buat yang sudah nyempetin reviewww di chapt sebelumnyaaa. Gomawwwooo bangetttt :")

Aioooo, vote vote Kyuhan ? Hunhan ? karenaaa sebenarnya sy adalah HunHan shippperrrr harrrrrrddd . tapi ndak tau kenapa juga setiap ngeliat KyuHan momment rasanya merekaa jugaa cucookkk bgt gimana gt hahahhaha...

Vote votee ;')

Sooo.. review again ? kkk..

Kamsahamnida ..

chuuuu..


End file.
